Our Name is Vocaloid, you know!
by Naka Kumi
Summary: kisah humor dan aneh singkat dari VOCALOID /ja, gomen ini sedikit parah - -'a


**genre : bakal tahu kalau sudah baca, penulis susah jelasin ^^''a**

**chara : Luka, Miku, Luki, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Len, Rin, Saki, Megumi, Teto, Zatsu, etc etc~**

* * *

Our Name Is Vocaloid, you know!

Senin pagi yang cerah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luka membuka kafe sendiri, Tako Luka, dari pendapatan hasil konsernya. Terlihat dia sedang serius menata bunga di halaman kafenya. Namun keseriusannya terganggu saat melihat seseorang yang berlari seperti dikejar setan dari kejauhan.

"Hah? Siapa yang niat jogging sepagi ini, desu?" pikir Luka. Kemudian Luki, kembaran Luka keluar sambil bawa guci kaca berisi bunga mawar yang cukup besar dan berat.

"Luka-chan, guci ini mau diletakkan dimana?" tanya Luki sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya dia kecapean nahan berat guci itu.

"Maaf udah ngerepotin yah, Luki-kun. Tapi aku emang butuh bantuanmu, sih!" Luka tersenyum bagai iblis licik senyum sinis. "Aku tata bawahnya dulu. Kamu tahan itu sebentar, desu!" sambung Luka sambil meratakan tanah untuk dijadikan pijakan guci.

"GYAAAAAA! MINGGIR, MIKUUUUU! NGGAK BISA BERHENTI, MIKUUUU!" teriak gadis dari kejauhan yang dikata sedang jogging, semakin mendekat-dan-mendekat yang ternyata itu adalah Hatsune Miku!

"Miku-chan?!" tanya Luka kaget sambil menoleh kearah datangnya Miku. "Hey! Hey! HEY BERHENTI! KAU BISA NABRAK.." Luka belum kelar ngomong, loh!

PRAAAANG! *bunyi guci jatuh* Naas nya, guci bunga nggak bisa diselamatkan. Nggak cuma gucinya aja yang ancur, tangan Luki pun terkena pecahan guci yang berserakan.

"Aw!" rintih Luki kesakitan. "Astaga, sepertinya ada yang butuh P3K."

"Luki-kun?! Kamu nggak kenapa-napa, desu?" tanya Luka sok care.

"Kamu liat sendiri kan? Tanganku luka. Mana mungkin aku baik-baik aja." Luki mendatarkan mimik wajahnya.

"Tangan kamu? Aku, desu?" tanya Luka yang bingung.

"Tangan aku luka loh!, luka!" Luki ngotot.

"Luka? Aku kan? Kenapa memangnya, desu?" Luka masih kebingungan.

Luki menepak dahinya. "Luka sayang." Panggilnya. "Tanganku ter-LUKA. Bukan tangan aku LUKA! Luka kamu!" jelas Luki sedetail mungkin. Tapi kayak nya, Luka semakin bingung. "Tsk! Tangan aku terluka, berdarah, kena kaca. Jelaas?"

Wajah bingung Luka berubah. "Maaf! Aduuh.. apa yang harus aku lakukan, desuuu! Tangan Luki-kun! Tangan Luki-kun, desuuu! Aduuh... tangan lukiii-kun berdaraaahh, desuuuuu!" jerit Luka nggak jelas sambil memegang kepalanya.

Miku membenarkan kacamatanya yang miring lalu melihat tangan Luki yang terluka. "ASTAGA! Maafkan aku Luki-saaann! Aku nggak sengaja, mikuuuu!" Miku memegang lengan Luki yang terluka. "HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aku jahat, mikuuuu!" kini Miku yang menangis ketakutan.

"Kyaaa! P3K MANAAA?! P3K MANAAA, desuuu?!" Luka masih setengah panik, sangat panik sepertinya.

Kemudian Meiko keluar masih menggunakan piyama sambil berjalan dengan kesal. "WOOOYY! BISA DIAM NGGAK, SEH!" dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu menguap. Lalu tak lama Kaito keluar juga mengikuti kakak nya.

"Aduuh, Luka-san, Miku-chan udahlaaah! Nggak enak sama tetangga!" Kaito mencoba menenangkan keributan di pagi hari itu layak ibu ibu PKK. "Onee-chan, jangan marah gitu.. Luki-san ayo sini saya obati tangannya."

"AAARGH! Adik aja belagu! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" bentak Meiko. Sepertinya dia masih dalam keadaan sisa mabuk teh-alkohol tadi malam(?!).

"GYAAAA! HWAAAAAA! AKU MEMBUNUH LUKI-SAAANNN, MIKUUU!" rengek Miku sambil duduk terkapar di tanah.

"Miku-chan, udah! Bukannya kamu sekolah hari ini?" tanya Kaito sambil membantu Luki berdiri.

"miku?" tangisan Miku berhenti. "GYAAAA! Aku telat kesekolah, mikuuuu!"

"Terus kenapa kamu datang kemari? Bukannya langsung ke sekolah?" tanya Kaito lagi. "Sebentar, aku cari kotak P3K dulu." Ia kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ha?!" sepertinya Miku sadari sesuatu. "Luka-chan!" Miku memegang kedua pundak Luka.

"Eh? Apa, desuu? Miku-chan?" Luka sadar kembali. "Oh, iya! Luki-kun!"

"Udah ditangani Kaito-kun. Aku minta maaf soal tadi, mikuu!" Miku membungkuk 90 derajat. "Biar aku ikut membantu Luka-chan di Tako Luka sepulang sekolah nanti, mikuu! Ah, aku nanti kesiangan! Sampai nanti, mikuuuu!" Miku segera berbalik badan dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini masih pagi, kan? Sekolah juga masih dimulai 1 jam lagi." Sambung Meiko yang masih disana.

Miku datang paling awal kesekolah. Dia melongo liat kelas kosong nggak ada apa-apa. Seperti yang Meiko bilang sebelumnya, memang belum ada yang dateng! Karena nggak ada kerjaan singkat cerita, Miku tertidur di mejanya.

"Miku! Hey Miku!" panggil seseorang.

Miku terbangun "Selamat pagi, mikuuu~~" kemudian menguap. "Araa~ Rin-chan!"

PLAAAK! *Rin menampar pipi Miku tanpa dosa yang super innocent plus super kawaii itu*

"BODOH! INI SUDAH ISTIRAHAT JAM KEDUA, TAU! KAMU INI BODOH SEKALI YA!" omel Rin.

"Miku nggak bodooohhh, mikuuuuu!" Miku memegang pipinya yang merah bekas tampar. "Pipi aku belang kan jadinyaaa" Miku merengek.

"Tsk!" Rin jalan ke meja nya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya. "Ini" dia memberikan sesuatu itu ke Miku.

"Apa ini, mikuuu?"

"Lem putih." Jawab Rin.

"Buat apa, mikuuu?"

"Buat mukamu lah, bodoh! Biar putih lagi! Olesin aja!" bentak Rin.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Miku merengek lagi.

Lalu tak lama Len datang menghampiri Miku. "Miku! Dipanggil Megumi sama Saki-sensei tuh!"

"Megumi-sensei, mikuu? Saki-sensei, mikuu?"

"Iya. Cepat kesana. Teto juga dipanggil." Tambah Len.

Tanpa pikir panjang Miku langsung keluar kelas. Setelah keluar dia balik lagi. "Lem putihnya nggak usah, mikuuu!" dia mengembalikan lem putih Rin ke Rin. (he? -_-a)

Singkat cerita, Miku masuk ke ruangan musik dan ketemu Saki dan Megumi-sensei. Kasane Teto juga disana. "Anoo~ ada apa panggil saya, mikuu?"

"Kalian berdua ada konser world tour yah?" tanya Saki-sensei.

"UTAULOID ada, sensei. Minggu depan." Jawab Teto.

"VOCALOID juga ada, sensei. Minggu depan kami rencana ke Indonesia, mikuuu"

"Indonesia? Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Megumi-sensei.

"Etoo~ kata Fuga-san sih dalam mempromosikan VOCALOID ke Indonesia, mikuu!"

"He? Hatsune Miku di Indonesia nggak begitu terkenal ya?" tanya Teto.

"Kurang tahu, mikuu~~ kalo memang iya ada yang nggak kenal aku, itu aneh, mikuuu~"

"Fuga nggak mungkin ngerencanain sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik sesuatu!" jelas Saki-sensei.

"Sesuatu di balik sesuatu." Megumi-sensei mengulang kata itu sambil mengangguk-angguk.

[Skip! ]

Pulang sekolah Miku langsung ke Tako Luka. Dia lagi sibuk ngisi formulir "calon maid Tako Luka"

"Nama, Ha-tsu-ne Mi-kuu. Lahir? 31 A-gus-tus! Gender,, pe-rem-pu-an. Umur .. 16 ta-hun! Hobi? Eetoo~ me-nya-nyi! Kesukaan? Aku suka apa yah? Aa! Ba-wang Da-un! selesaai~~"

Luka lagi asik ngelap konter kue nya. "Udah selesai formulirnya?"

"Udah mikuu~ ini, mikuu~~" ucap Miku sambil ngasih formulir ke Luka.

"Hmm.. baik. Kamu diterima!" Luka tersenyum.

"Lalu aku kerja sama siapa, mikuu?"

"Sekarang sih, kamu kerja sama Kaito-kun dan aku, desu."

Miku mengintip kearah dapur. Kaito sedang menghias cake untuk disajikan ke tamu. "Kalo gitu, aku langsung ke dapur, mikuu. Kaito-kun butuh bantuan, mikuu."

"Hai, desu~"

CRIING! CRIING! *bunyi kerincing bel pintu Tako Luka*

"Hola!" ucap seorang cowok tinggi berambut ungu panjang yang masuk ke dalam kafe.

"GA-KU-PO-KUUU-N~~~" Luka meninggalkan tugasnya dan lari kearah Gakupo.

"Araa~ Araa~ Luka-chan! Sehat yah!" Gakupo terseyum kearah Luka.

"Sweeetto~~" Miku asik sendiri memandang kejadian antara Gakupo dan Luka. "Aku juga mau, Mikuuuu."

"Nah, sekarang dimana uke-ku?" tanya Gakupo sambil mendorong Luka menjauh darinya.

"Suara ini..." kata Kaito berhenti mengaduk cream.

"Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku. "Ada apa, mikuuu?"

"SEME-KU!" Jawabnya lantang sambil berlari keluar dapur. "GAKUPOOOOO!"

"Ah, uke-kuuuu KAITOOOOOOO!"

"Seme-kuuuuu!"

"Uke-kuuuuuuu!"

"Seme-kuuuuuu!"

"Uke-kuuuuuuu!"

...

...

...

...

[ untuk sekarang, dialognya akan terus berlanjut seperti itu. Biar mereka asik panggil kekasihnya satu sama lain dulu. #plak! ]

Kaito memeluk Gakupo dengan erat,sudah lama sekali mereka nggak ketemu. Jelas saja Gakupo meninggalkan Kaito selama beberapa minggu karena kesibukan dari debut nya seorang penyanyi yang kian meroket!

Kaito sangat merindukan gakupo,begitu juga sebaliknya. "Gakupo! Kamu Pulang!? Kenapa kamu nggak kasih tahu aku dulu? Aku rindu pada mu!"

"Kaito! Tentu aja aku pulang! Aku sengaja nggak memberi tahu kamu, aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu, aku juga merindukanmu Kaito!" Ucap Gakupo pada Uke-nya.

Gakupo mencium kening Kaito lembut, wajah Kaito memerah. "Kau lapar?Kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kaito melepas pelukannya dari Gakupo.

"umm..boleh! Apa aja.. yang penting masakanmu enak" Jawab Gakupo.

"Oke! Aku ke dapur dulu ya!" Kaito pun berlari ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Gakupo yang tersenyum melihat uke nya yang ceria itu.

"GRRRRR! KALIAN SEDANG APAAAA?" BLETAK! *Luka memukul kepala Gakupo menggunakan nampan kayu*

"Luka-chan?!" bentak Gakupo.

"Kamu bikin takut pelanggan, bodoh! Kalo mau yaoi-an jangan disini!"

"Ah! Kalo gitu Kaito-kun ayo ke kamar!" ajak Gakupo sambil mencoba mengejar Kaito.

"TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AK!" bentak Luka sambil mendorong Gakupo sampai jatuh ke lantai.

[Skip]

Minggu depan yang dinanti-nanti. VOCALOID konser di Indonesia. 30 menit sebelum jam manggung, Miku asik nonton TV yang ada di ruangan tunggu.

"Miku-chan, memangnya ngerti bahasa Indonesia, yah?" Tanya Gakupo yang sibuk ngeringin rambutnya pake hair-drayer.

"Nggak, mikuu~ Cuma iklan Indo musiknya lucu, mikuu~~" jawab Miku sambil nunjukin muka kawaii dan super innocent nya.

Nyot nyot dikenyot..NYOT! Nyot nyot dikenyot.. NYOT! *iklan salah satu produk yang sampe sekarang iklannya bikin si pengarang ketawa terus nggak tahu kenapa*

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH! MIKUUUU! MIKUUUUU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!" Miku tertawa lantang tanpa hambatan.

"Hah! Iklan konyol apa itu?! Musik kenapa begitu?!" Rin menahan tawanya sambil memegang perutnya yang siap ikut-ikutan meledak dengan tawa.

"NGGAK TAHUU, MIKUUUU! UDAH AKU BILANG, MIKUUUU! Iklannya aneh-aneh mikuuuuuu!"

Pasangan Suami istri... bla bla bla... tapi bukan emas yang seperti dia harapkan *Iklan piip Gold yang si pengarang nggak hapal dialognya*

"AISUUUUUU KURIIIIMUUUUUUUUUU!" Kaito langsung lompat dan menempelkan pipinya ke layar tivi. [ bodoh, ya! -_-a ] "Astagaaa! Es krim emaaaaasss!"

"BWAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA! MIKUUUU MIKUUUUU MIKUUUU! KAITO-KUN! KAITO-KUN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" miku masih ketawa, ngelanjutin kayaknya. Rin pun akhirnya melepas tawanya ketika melihat Kaito yang ngiler liat es krim emas itu.

Be..kat kat kat! Be .. kat! kat! kat! Be ... kat! kat! kat! *Iklan produk piip pasta yang sutradaranya nggejengkelin motong lagu seenaknya, padahal nggak tahu dimana lucunya*

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MIKUUUUU! MIKUUUU! MIKUUUUUU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!" Miku ketawa lagi. Tapi yang lain nggak. Begitu pun dengan Rin.

"Itu nggak lucu, bodoh!" ucap Rin ketus lalu pergi.

[skip]

Ceritanya konsernya udah selesai. Dan syukurnya berjalan lancar. Setelah konser, mereka mengadakan jumpa fans. [ ceritanya, disini Miku dkk. itu hidup dan bukan sekedar virtual diva gitu :3 ]

Indonesia itu luas, dan memiliki banyak budaya. [ iya, lah w)b ] begitupun dengan logat bahasanya pun yang beraneka ragam.

Datang fans asli betawi dari Jakarta dengan logat "e"-nya. "WEEEEWWW! Gue nggak nyangke bakal ketemu Miku dkk! Liaaaaattt, woooyy! Gakupooooo! Gue ngepens sama dieeeeee!"

"Die? Di bahasa inggris artinya itu mati, kan?" tanya Len iseng.

"Dan tadi dia nunjuk ke siapa, desu? Gakupo, desu ka?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Kalo gitu Gakupo bakal mati, mikuu~" jawab miku watados. [ note : WAjah TAnpa DOSa ]

"SEME-KU PUNYA STALKEEERRR!" sambung Kaito. "Indonesia serem, ya!"

Next, dateng fans asli dari Jawa Tengah dengan logat nya yang khas. "Astagaa! Mikhu, tho! Iku Mikhuuu! Mikhu beneran, tho! Mikhuuu!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miku menjerit. "Watashi no namae wa Miku desu. Mikhu wa arimaseeennn!"

"Indonesia aweshum, ya!" komentar Kaito. "Nama orang diganti tanpa minta persetujuan yang bersangkutan~"

Datang fans asli dari Madura dengan logat "ta-iye" nya. "Aduuaduuu! Ini tho yang arane Miku, ta-iye! Manis benar, tai-iye~"

"Ta-iye?" tanya yang lainnya bersamaan.

"Huohoho! Ini kereen!." Kaito masih asik berkomentar.

Datang lagi fans asli dari Jawa Barat, Bandung tentunya. Yang khas dengan logat sunda dan "euy" nya. "Eleeeh eleeeehh~ [ emanganya kabayan? -_-a ] eta Miku, euy! Eta mikuu! Meuni geulis, nya! Resep ningali na oge~"

"Hegh! Itu bahasa planet mana, mikuuu?!"

"Indonesia bener-bener aweshuuumm! Bahasanya banyak!" komentar Kaito lagi.

[Next! Udahan ya perkenalan budaya nya~ :3]

Nah, tiba-tiba datang cewek berambut pendek dengan model potongan ala Emo mendekati Miku dkk.

Miku dengan ramah menyambutnya. "Konbanwa, mikuu~"

Cewek itu merengut. "Cih, apaan dah! Sok imut banget!"

Miku terkejut! Dia memang nggak ngerti apa yang diomong sama cewek berambut emo, tapi kalau diliat dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya cewek itu nggak suka dengan Miku. Miku mencoba tersenyum walau terpaksa.

"Who are you? I don't know you! So please stop smiling like that! You're not cute, either!" ucap cewek itu dengan lantang.

"HA!" kali ini Miku benar-benar terkejut! Dia paham benar kata-kata yang diucapkan cewek tengil itu.

"Hold on, missy! You said you don't know me?" tanya Miku.

"Yes. And now get out from here. And bring all your silly friends behind you, you piece of trash!"

"APA YANG DIA KATA?! DIA NGGAK KENAL KITA?!" bentak Gakupo.

"Sialan cewek itu! Mana ngusir lagi!" bentak Len.

"HE?! ADA YANG NGAJAK RIBUT YA?!" bentak Meiko. "HAJAR AJA! NGGAK USAH TAKUT! KITA INI KAN TAMU!"

"Gimana kalo di bunuh aja pake stungun?" ujar Gumi.

"Stun gun nggak mempan! Mendingan di banjur aja pake nitro!" ucap seseorang dengan dinginnya.

"ZATSUNE?!" semuanya kaget kecuali Gumi, Len dan Rin .

"Sejak kapan dia disini, dayo? Bahaya kalau ada Zatsune disini! Dia bisa benar benar membunuh cewek itu, dayo!" Luka mulai panik.

"Kalian nggak tahu, ya? Miku kalau marah dia berubah jadi Zatsune." Jelas Rin yang kayaknya udah tahu terlebih dahulu. [ kenapa jadi magic begini?! Dx ]

"AH! Nggak perlu khawatir kan? Mana ada nitro disini." Ujar Len dengan santainya.

"Persiapan selesai!" ucap Zatsune sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi nitro.

"Da..dari mana dia dapatkan nitro itu?!" wajah santai Len berubah panik.

"..." Zatsune hanya menatap Len lurus sebentar lalu bersiap-siap mengeluarkan nitro yang dipegangnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gakupo sekarang yang panik. "SESEORANG HARUS HENTIKAN DIAAA!"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?!" Tanya Luka.

"Akaito. Harus ada Akaito." Terang Gumi.

"Sekarang Akaito dimana?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ii dayo! Akaito akan muncul, apabila Zatsune muncul." Terang Rin.

"Ya Akaito muncul darimana?" Luka mulai gregetan.

"Kaito akan berubah menjadi Akaito kalo melihat Zatsune." Jawab Rin lagi. [ kenapa malah Magic begini?! (wOAO)w ]

Alhasil, Zatsune sudah kembali jadi Miku, Akaito berhasil kembali jadi Kaito. Nitro pun hilang entah kemana. Saat mereka melihat lagi, rupanya cewek tengil itu sudah dihabisi oleh fans-fans VOCALOID Indo yang kebetulan tahu masalahnya. Masalah selesai!

"Indonesia benar-benar cepat tanggap ya." Kaito masih melanjutkan komentarnya.

[skip]

Ceritanya kedatangan Miku dkk masuk berita di salah satu stasuin tivi ternama di Indonesia, Teras TV dan Teras 7. Mereka diliput di Inserut dan Redaksi Akhir Minggu. Dan mencoba mewawancarai beberapa boy/girl band Indo.

"Gimana yah, guys! Miku-chan kawaaii bangeeettt!" kata salah satu personil Bananabelle. "Iya! Aku gemes waktu dia pegang pegang bawang daun!" kata personil lainnya.

"Menurut kita gimana?" tanya salah satu personil boy band yang cukup terkenal di Indonesia, Cm*sh. "Miku lucuuuuu~ aku sih suka Luka. Dia cantik, loh!" kata salah satu personil nya.

Kemudian tim Inserut mendatangi boy band cilik yang lumayan dikenal. Coboy –belum- Senior. "Pokoknya! VOCALOID iyaaaaaaaaa!"

[Skip]

mereka pun pulang ke Jepang dan bahagia selamanya.

–the end-


End file.
